yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch 3
Definitive Version Sukiyaki |ratings = |website = Official website |predecessor = Yo-kai Watch 2 |successor = Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Yo-kai Watch 4 |logo = }} is a role-playing game developed for the Nintendo 3DS by Level-5, which is the sequel to ''Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch Blasters. The games were released as and , exclusively in Japan on July 16, 2016. A third version, going by was released on December 15, 2016 in Japan. It will later be released as the "definitive version" of the video game, containing all updates and version-specific in North America on February 8th, 2019, Europe in December 7, 2018 and December 8, 2018 in Australia. Plot Nate and his family move to St. Peanutsburg, America, because his dad's business transferred his job to America. During his story arc of the main game, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan befriend Wyatt. Also available for the first time in Yo-kai Watch 3, Hailey Anne makes her debut in the main series games. Unlike Nate though, her story takes place in Springdale, Japan with Usapyon. In her story arc during the game, she forms the Hapyon Detective Agency. Later, Nate, Hailey Anne, Wyatt, and their befriended Yo-kai team up against a common threat. Development The game was first announced during an issue in the Japanese magazine CoroCoro. Level-5 announced that more information will be showed during their annual Level-5 Vision 2015 event. During Level-5 Vision 2015, the company showed a trailer and revealed that the game will take place in a fictionalized American setting. They also revealed a new protagonist alongside Nate, whose name was revealed as Hailey Anne, alongside her own Yo-kai partner Usapyon. Further, it has revealed that the game's American town setting is named St. Peanutsburg, where the player can encounter new "'Merican" Yo-kai. It was also revealed that the game swaps between the two protagonists, with Hailey Anne's side of the story still taking place back in Springdale. Level-5 announced that the game was aiming for a Summer 2016 release in Japan. During the April issue of CoroCoro, it is revealed that Yo-kai Watch 3 comes in two versions named "Sushi" and "Tempura". Additionally, a new tribe, the "Hagure Tribe" made its debut in the game and as well showing a new Yo-kai in it: Android Yamada. Level-5 revealed new information about the game after its uncovering in the CoroCoro magazine. A third, definitive version came out later in December 2016 entitled "Sukiyaki," complete with new post-game quests and story-lines, and an update to the former two versions, and the addition of a "Busters Treasure" mode. Two full-scale content updates released later on through August 2017. Localisation Nintendo's international Twitters revealed in late September 2018 that the game was set for a localized release in February 2019 for North America, and Winter 2019 for Europe, and Summer 2018 for Australia and New Zealand. Due to Nintendo referring to Yo-kai Watch 3 as a single game and the logo using colors and aspects of ''Sukiyaki's, fans speculated that the game's versions would be merged together for the worldwide release. This was further confirmed as the game went up for pre-order in October 2018 as a single game listing and was completely confirmed when the trailer showcasing the box art was shown. Like the first game, this particular version of the game will consist of just one package that includes all content that was spread over the three Japanese versions, unlike its predecessor. There was a small hint in its reveal trailer that showed that this version would also include the Busters T mode, which used to be Sukiyaki exclusive content. This was later confirmed by Nintendo's English website. In Japan, the three games all had exclusive Yo-kai that could only be obtained by linking with other versions of the same game. With the European/American version, the player may link with different versions of Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch Blasters to obtain these exclusive Yo-kai in-game, as there are no separate versions this time around. It is theorized that the reason this release is a bundle of three separate games in total, as opposed to the Japanese release, was done to capitalize on the sales numbers of the Yo-kai Watch franchise in Europe and America. Even though the games are known to have a big fanbase, they still don't sell as well when compared to other monster-collecting franchises. To take a safer approach after the second game and its versions, many fans believe that the decision to release the games as one big package was made to adjust it according to the sales numbers in said continents. Features Gameplay Battle System Yo-kai Watch 3 introduces a new battle system called the "Tactics Medal Board" which the player can place Yo-kai Medals on the bottom screen. By moving the medals around, the player will be able to avoid enemy attacks on the grid spots and as well switch out Yo-kai and perform various other actions.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi And Tempura Gets New Screenshots And Trailer Terror Time Terror Time now operates on a new mechanic: the player now must obtain a key somewhere on the map which will open the door to exit the Oni Dimension. At higher levels, either Gargaros, Ogralus or Orcanos hold the key instead, making it necessary to battle said Oni if they want to successfully escape the stage. However, it is possible, although very hard, to steal the key from the Oni's backs while they aren't looking. Yo-kai The game also debuts new Yo-kai, as well as a new type of them called the "Merican Yo-kai", that wander the town of St. Peanutsburg. A new tribe was added to the game, known as the "Hagure" tribe, though only including Android Yamada. There's also new Legendary Yo-kai, including ones known as "Merican Legendary Yo-kai", and a brand new group of Legendary Yo-kai called the "Legendary VIP Yo-kai". Both games have many exclusive Yo-kai, including the headliner Yo-kai Koma Knomads (based on Komasan and Komajiro) exclusive to Sushi, and Tomnyan (based on Jibanyan) exclusive to Tempura. A group of Yo-kai called the "Seven Gods of Fortune" can appear when a Yo-kai medal is charged through the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream Model toy, and its other variants. The god that appears is different depending on the Yo-kai. They can be scanned through the New Nintendo 3DS screen or by an NFC reader. In all cases, this will allow the player to battle and try to befriend one of the Yo-kai for a day. Much like in Yo-kai Watch 2, some Yo-kai can be befriended only separately in one version or the other. Like Yo-kai Watch 2 as well, you can choose specific Yo-kai to follow you. There are over 600 kinds of Yo-kai you can make friends with and use in battle. Yo-kai Watch Model U A new watch model called Yo-kai Watch Model U has the ability to see all Yo-kai including the ones from the previous games, as well as 'Merican Yo-kai, who have 'Merican Medals, and other new Yo-kai with the U Medals. Yo-kai Watch Dream Model Another new model called the Yo-kai Watch Dream Model lets you summon Yo-kai with Dream Medals. It can removed from its wristband base and be inserted into a Yo-kai Blaster in battle to shoot the opposing Yo-kai. During a normal battle, the Yo-kai Blaster can also serve as an additional befriending mechanic where each projectile "tickles" the opposing Yo-kai, similar to the Model Zero mechanic in Yo-kai Watch 2. While in the overworld, it can be attached into a Yo-kai Drill to break down blocks or a Yo-kai Cleaner to find items. Build-a-Nyan Build-a-Nyan is a new feature in the game that allows the player to completely customize their own Originyan. The feature does not contain only cosmetic differences, but each Nyan the player creates will also behave differently. The player can decide on the character's face shape, color, eyes, and opt to give them accessories and clothing, as well as tails. The player can also choose the tribe their created Nyan belongs to, as it isn't automatically a Charming (tribe) Nyan like Jibanyan. The player also has the option to choose its abilities, like its Inspirit and Soultimate attack. The player can do this by using various "Nyan-Teachers". The default Nyan teacher is Mr. Crabbycat. However, all Jibanyan-based Yo-kai can train your Nyan in specific ways. Being trained by an Nyan cat will take up to 3 real-life hours to complete. However, that can be skipped by using certain bottle items that are found throughout the enitre game. These bottles instantly complete one training session. Zombie Night Like the Terror Time feature in Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2, Yo-kai Watch 3 contains a feature named Zombie Night. Nate must survive the night against Zombies by using a special hammer and while being instructed by DR. Francesca Stein Each objective is divided into "missions" rated in the same way Yo-kai are ranked, in which players are given rewards for ringing the bell at the desired location. It plays out rather similarly to the Blasters side games, sharing a similar HUD and inventory screen. The major difference is of course that you control Nate/Hailey instead of a preselected Yo-kai. Next HarMEOWny Dancing Mini-game There is a dancing mini-game where Nate or Hailey Anne will dance alongside the members of Next HarMEOWny. Version history An update for Sushi and Tempura that includes the features introduced in Sukiyaki was released on the same day the latter game was released. Physical versions of Sukiyaki include a Kakusei Enma Medal.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Brings In God Yo-kai By Connecting With Other Versions Yo-kai Watch 3 (EU/AU) Yo-kai Watch 3 (NA) Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki is an updated version of Sushi and Tempura that has been released in Japan. * Yo-kai Watch Busters T is a new evolved version of Yo-kai Watch Blasters. The player can go out and find hidden treasures in dungeons and fight against giant Boss Yo-kai. * Four God Yo-kai will make their appearance if Sukiyaki is connected with Sushi and Tempura. * Much like Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, you will have an instance in the game, where it is of choosing between Sushi (Koma Knomads) or Tempura (Tomnyan) when playing Sukiyaki, during Nate's story arc. Reception Yo-kai Watch 3 has sold 632,135 copies in Japan in its first week, leading only to the sales that the video game series has sold a total of 10 million copies in Japan alone. Since August 2016, the games sold over one million copies in Japan.Japan's Video Game Rankings, August 22-28 Trivia * Yo-kai Watch 3 is the first Yo-kai Watch game in the series that takes place in a different country rather than in Japan. ** Yo-kai Watch 3 is also the first game where the player gets to obtain multiple new Yo-kai Watch model variants within the same game. ** Yo-kai Watch 3 is also the first game where there are version-exclusive Legendary Yo-kai, with Otohime being exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi, Asura being exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura, and Nandaryuuou being exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki. * and , as well as are all named after food dishes of Japan . * The timing of the original two games' release compared to the definitive version in Japan is near-identical to that of Yo-kai Watch 2, with the first two versions released in July and the third being released in December. * This will be the very first Yo-kai Watch game to be released in Europe before North America. * So far, this is the only game in the series that has multiple versions in Japan, while being a single definitive release in other countries. * On the German cover art of Yo-kai Watch 3, Tomnyan appears to be smaller, but is shown more fully. This is the case with the USK game rating sticker. On the main European cover art, as well as on the North American cover, Tomnyan's legs seem to be hidden from view. * Unlike other games in the series that include multi-language support on European copies, this one only includes the default language of the game that it's set to likely because of the large block space on the game card. Gallery Starting icon Logo's Box art Video Gallery File:Promotional Video 1.）|Promotional video #1 File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV2|Commercial #2. File:Yo-Kai Watch 3 Sushi Tempura CM "I can't wait" Version|Commercial #3. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』国民的宣言編|Japanese commercial #1. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』舞台はUSA編|Japanese commercial #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV2|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV3（ゆーがらお友達Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #3. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV3（独立宣言Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #3. File:【プレイ動画】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』ガラクタリアン編|Yo-kai Watch 3 boss battle File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スキヤキ』PV4（スキヤキ登場Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Promotional video File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スキヤキ』TVCM 妖怪ウォッチ3 スキヤキ登場編|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki commercial 【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ／スキヤキ』更新データVer.3.0 PV|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura/Sukiyaki Update 3.0 promotional video. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ／スキヤキ』更新データVer.3.0 3種類のエンマ編|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura/Sukiyaki Update 3.0 commercial Enma's version video. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ／スキヤキ』更新データVer.3.0 大進化編|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura/Sukiyaki Update 3.0 commercial video. File:YO-KAI WATCH™ 3 - Two heroes, one big Yo-kai adventure! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 3 EU Trailer External links * Official website References fr:Yo-kai Watch 3 de:Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Video games